meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
My Window
"My Window" is a song by The Residents, first released on the group's 2005 album Animal Lover. History "My Window" originally featured on The Residents' 2005 concept album Animal Lover, which told a number of stories of human failure and misery as seen through the eyes of nearby animals. "My Window" featured as the encore to The Bunny Boy live show in 2008, being the only song on the set list to not originate from ''The Bunny Boy'' album and project. The song then featured on the set list of the group's Talking Light show in 2010 and 2011, and was re-recorded by The Residents for their studio album based on the show, ''Lonely Teenager''. In 2013, Charles Bobuck released a "fixed" version of a live recording of the song (recorded in Rennes, France) as part of the Radio Thoreau ''remix project. The Pigeon The pigeon was nervous. Some would say nervousness is the primary currency of a pigeon's internal existence, but even so, the bird was more than normally twitchy... perhaps even extraordinarily twitchy. It had everything to do with the human. The man was also nervous and this was not his normal state. Here he comes again. He's coming, he's coming... no he walked on past. He was pacing, grumbling, sighing, staring at the sky... and looking at the pigeon... a lot. Then there were the other pigeons. All of his friends and family. And one by one, they disappeared. He was coming again... two steps... three steps... FOUR!... no he's just getting his cup of tea. It wasn't the first time his friends had left. The human often took his favorite birds away for races or breeding. It had happened to the pigeon many times in the past, but the human never took them all, and they always returned. And what about the dog... and the evil cat. They were gone, too. Even the two lovebirds, no longer twittering in their cage by the window. The pigeon was the only one left... him and the man. This was not good... not good at all. It all started when the mailman brought that letter... and the human turned on his radio... and made some phone calls. Here he comes again... but this time he is getting closer... this time he's holding out his hands... this time... this time he's... Lyrics Steven said little Ted was dead I read in a letter today The same for Monica's monkey he said Quietly it passed away Mister Coo Coo has fallen asleep His eyes were black and his beak was brown Mister Coo Coo has fallen asleep But soon his home will be underground The wind was cold and the world was old When I went to my window today The sky was dark as a hopeless heart When I went to my window today Radio Thoreau Version As part of the 2013 "Radio Thoreau" project, a live version of this track recorded in Rennes, France, was one of the first remixed by Charles Bobuck to be more "commercial" Credits '''A' [[Charles Bobuck|'Bobuck']] Fix Performers: Carla Fabrizio, Nolan Cook, Joshua Raoul Brody & The Residents Appears on * ''Animal Lover'' (2005) * ''Animal Lover Instrumental'' (2008) * ''El Año Del Muerto'' (2009) * ''Lost In A Vacant Lot'' (2010) * ''Talking Light Live In Rehearsal, Santa Cruz, California'' (2010) * ''Lonely Teenager'' (2011) * ''Talking Light Bimbo's'' (2011) * Radio Thoreau (2013) (remix by Charles Bobuck) * ''dot.com'' (2017 reissue) (remix by Charles Bobuck) See Also * ''Animal Lover'' * The Bunny Boy (tour) * Talking Light * ''Lonely Teenager'' External links and references * [https://www.residents.com/historical/?page=animallover Animal Lover at The Residents Historical] Category:EPs and singles‏‎ Category:Radio Thoreau‏‎ Category:Randy, Chuck and Bob Category:Talking Light‏‎ Category:Animal Lover Category:Songs Category:The Bunny Boy